


Once again, Iron Man saves the day {You're welcome!}

by Fuuma



Series: Fanboys {it happens even to the best of us} [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'è modo e modo per affrontare una disputa tra due dei peggiori Pericoli Pubblici che New York ed il mondo abbiano mai visto e temuto. Il modo di Tony Stark è quello <i>sbagliato</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once again, Iron Man saves the day {You're welcome!}

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Di che cosa il tuo personaggio preferito - o la tua coppia preferita - è fan?  
> Disclaimers: I personaggi della Marvel appartengono alla Marvel (duh!)  
> Lo so che l'International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge è passato da un pezzo, ma non fa niente.

C’è un’immobilità inquietante nella Stark Tower.

Tony sbuca con la testa oltre le porte del laboratorio. È sicuro che tanto Loki, quanto il Winter Soldier non se ne siano ancora andati – non ora che hanno entrambi scoperto (o riscoperto) l’esistenza del burro d’arachidi; perché nessuno, nemmeno l’onnipotente _Loki di Asgard figlio di ‘sta cippa_ o ilmortale _Soldato di ‘sti cazzi_ può resistere a tale bontà. Eppure è da un po’ che non sente più le minacce del semidio rivolte a qualche elettrodomestico random, per averlo spaventato _{ Sorpreso, Tony Stark, non spaventato. Solo. Irritabilmente. Sorpreso. }_ con il suo “bip-bip”, o il rumore di vetri infranti al passaggio di Barnes, perché entrare dalle porte è troppo mainstream.

Guardingo, si avvia ai piani superiori, pronto a richiamare l’armatura. O, in alternativa, un fabbro.

Li ritrova in salotto, insieme agli Avengers in assetto da combattimento.

«Da quale male superiore dobbiamo difendere la Terra, questa volta?» s’informa, osservando esitante il volto rabbioso di Loki, trattenuto da suo fratello, e quello ringhiante di un Winter bloccato dalle braccia di Steve.

La punta di una delle frecce di Clint indica il barattolo che troneggia semivuoto sul tavolino nel mezzo: «È l’ultimo rimasto e nessuno dei due vuole lasciare gli ultimi bocconi all’altro.»

«Tipico.»

«Stark? Che stai facendo?»

«Una mano sarebbe utile.»

Tony ignora le voci di Sam e quella più forzata di Steve (si è appena preso una gomitata nello sterno). Raggiunge il vasetto incriminato, prende in mano il cucchiaio e, in pochi secondi, sotto lo sguardo incredulo del gruppo, ha spazzolato via quel che rimaneva del burro d’arachidi.

«Ecco fatto, ancora una volta Iron man salva la giornata _. You’re welcome._ »

«…»

Nulla di strano, a questo punto, che Steve e Thor lascino contemporaneamente la presa, permettendo agli altri due di gettarsi di peso su di lui.

_«Shit!»_


End file.
